100 Prompt Challenge
by Alexie Barnaby
Summary: So, here's a list of 100 prompts I found somewhere, I decided to write about Volkner and Wallace. Warnings and other stuff inside. T to be safe
1. 1 to 20

**Author's note: **This is gonna be a collection of drabbles written for a 100 themes challenge I found somewhere

I'm working on Broken and Fixed as well, I still have to adjust something…and type the whole thing from my notebook!

Anyway, for this challenge I chose a pairing that really started to obsess me lately (As you can notice), so 100 prompts with Volkner and Wallace. My very first attempt at something of the like. I'll upload them as soon as they are complete(I don't know how often I'll update)

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai

**Disclaimers: **I don't own pokèmon.

* * *

**1. Introduction**

A relationship has its ups and downs, Volkner and Wallace made no exception.

**2. Love**

"I love you"

three simple words, and Volkner was left silent when Wallace pronounced them the first time. They'd been together for a while, but really, wasn't it too early? Was it even true love? He chuckled under his breath "You're out of your mind! All those swimming hours must have played your brain an ugly trick…" he tried to ease the pressure. Wallace hugged him, whispering in his hear "You'll change your mind soon"

**3. Light**

If there was something Volkner was special at, it was everything that involved the electricity stuff, obviously.

He knew too well Wallace loved well enlightened rooms.

Volkner was also known as the most bored person in Sinnoh, if not in the whole world. So one time, instead of replacing the mechanisms in his gym for the thousandth time, he decided on making a better employment of his knowledge.

When Wallace saw the result of this application, he surely was stunned: his swimming pool had been applied lights underwater to allow him night swimming.

Obviously, for that evening he had better plans for that pool.

**4. Dark**

Wallace made a step inside their shared home, the switch wasn't going. "Not again…" he groaned. Being careful not to stumble, the water master made his way from the doorway to the bathroom, cursing occasionally when his foot hit against something.

He almost did it to the bathroom when he stumbled on something that looked like a coffee table, landing on someone. There, in the darkness he could feel Volkner's grin "I'd bet my cap you did it on purpose. The coffee table wasn't there yesterday"

Volkner kissed his forehead "Perhaps…"

**5. Seeking Solace**

Wallace sat on the couch, looking down at the hands on his lap, he let out a displeased sigh. Volkner spent almost the whole day at that conference at the power plant, and when he walked back home, he found the Hoenn Champion in that estate. The electric master hung his blue coat at the entrance, carefully approaching the other "Bad day?" he offered, as expected, the only response was a nod, which for Wallace was pretty odd.

Volkner took place beside him, placing an arm around his shoulders "So, wanna talk about it?"

Wallace leaned on his lover's chest "It's gone" his tone was emotionless "Something happened to Milotic?" Volkner was alarmed by the fact, he knew anything could have happened.

"No, my cape. Phoebe ruined it" the electric master rolled his eyes. Obviously what could Wallace be worried about? Cap or Cape. He felt his lover tightening his grip around his waist "But I don't need any piece of cloth to warm me up as long as you're here"

**6. Break Away**

"I need to go, now"

"Why so sudden?"

"Something occurred in Mossdepp City"

Volkner gave him the shoulders "You are the worst, you've just arrived and you have to go again! If you just want to break up, why don't you say it?"

"Volkner, are we at this again?"

"You are at this again! You always leave when you're not supposed to!"

"It's called _duty_!"

"No, it's called _lying_!"

Wallace grabbed him and kissed him sweetly "I swear on myself that this time will be the last one" Volkner smiled at him, as his lover made his way out, closing the door behind his back he huffed "You always say that"

**7. Heaven**

They had a deep different concept about holidays, Wallace was a beach lover, while Volkner, preferred snow and mountains better. He lived in a damned shore!

Once he finally convinced Wallace to go to Snowpoint for a week. Volkner was literally in heaven, the way he skied showed it in a brilliant way.

"Wallace, look!" he had a childlike happiness painted on his face as he trailed down the snowy peak, almost flying. The Hoenn champion wasn't the same, the first time he put a foot on the skis, it all ended with an injured arm. That was the most boring week in his life.

But all the monotony was forgotten every time he saw Volkner grinning out of his face and thanking him to death. Well maybe the place wasn't exactly heaven, but it sure was close to it.

**8. Innocence**

"Volkner! My hair dryer doesn't work properly! Have you modified it again?" the electric master came into the bathroom yawning "What's with all the shouting this early in the morning?"

"My hair dryer doesn't work. And I know you have something to do with it!"

"I swear I don't! Why on earth should I touch your stuff? To ruin my ears permanently with your complaints?"

"Who else in this house would touch it? The toaster?"

"Surely not me, I'm innocent this time!"

In that moment, Luxray came in, a guilty expression on his lion face. It had a piece of rubber cable between his teeth. Volkner took it away from his pokèmon, showing it to Wallace "See? This time I am innocent!"

**9. Drive**

Wallace literally hated Volkner's driving. It's not that he wasn't able to, well on the opposite, the electric master was way too sure about his driving way, so sure he loved to push the bond of his vehicle over board. He never had the courage to tell him anything.

Needless to say he was extremely satisfied when a fine arrived at home. Served him right!

**10. Breathe Again**

Kisses. That was okay to be passionate about it. But Wallace was way too much passionate, well as he was used to spend hours under water, it was normal for him to catch his breath for a long time.

Volkner literally can't, he was just glad to find himself able to regain some air for his lungs whenever a kiss broke.

**11. Memory**

Volkner pulled all the clothes out of the wardrobe once again. It was impossible, not humanly conceivable, a jacket can't disappear all of sudden! It was getting cooler outside and he needed it.

All the summer long the damned object always got under his feet, and now that he truly needed it, it just disappeared into the emptiness.

Hearing the curses from the living room, Wallace decided to check what was going on.

"May I know why are you disemboweling the wardrobe?"

"My jacket! Where is it?"

Wallace didn't answer, he came back with the object in his hands, leaving Volkner stunned.

"Where was it?"

"You hung it in front of the entrance."

"I don't remember it"

"Your memory sucks"

**12. Insanity**

Walking inside Volkner's gym was a choice he always regretted, the gears always revealed themselves to be a trap and Wallace often found himself with the ass on the ground. Besides he always needed at least forty minutes to understand which switch was to press and where to walk.

Every time he thought he learn the sequence, it just changed all over again.

Wallace feared his brain would get fried sometimes.

**13. Misfortune**

After three weeks, they were able to see each other again. Despite he wasn't prone to show it, Volkner was literally jumping for joy. They just had an afternoon to spend together, but he was happy all the way.

The gym was empty, as always, for once he didn't mind at all.

Going outside to finally meet Wallace, Volkner was stopped by a short blue haired girl "My name is Dawn and I'm here to challenge you"

That day of all days..

**14. Smile**

"Why are you always scowling?"

"That's my normal expression. You have a freezing queen as a Elite, and lecture me about scowling?"

Wallace embraced him from the back, and pecked Volkner on the lips. The electric master's lips twitched upwards "It's just that you are more beautiful when you smile"

**15. Silence**

Wallace just loved to complain. It was something he couldn't help. There always must be something not done correctly to whine about. Sometimes though, he did it on purpose, as he knew Volkner had his good methods to silence him.

**16. Questioning**

Brows twitched upwards and lip bitten. Wallace sat, arms crossed, on the bed. As soon as Volkner crossed the door, he pierced him with his look "Where have you been?"

"Oreburgh City"

"What for?"

"A gear was broken and I needed a piece that could only be found there."

"Who was with you?"

"Apart from Luxray, no one"

"Did you see Roark?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"What's that dust on your shoulder?"

"I don't know, I guess it's from the rock I hit while heading back home, I slipped…"

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?"

Wallace was leering at him "Yes, the years of work with the police grew you unbearably suspicious and fucking annoying, you know that?"

**17. Blood**

"Dammit! This was clean! Volkner, where's the bleach?"

The electric master came in with a bottle of bleach, he handed it to his partner "Here, what's happened?"

"I was shaving and I cut myself, some blood drops fell on my freshly clean shirt. Above all, I have a meeting to attend in forty minutes" he then pointed a cut under his chin "And look, this cut doesn't want to stop bleeding! I'm ruined!"

Volkner sighed, he took disinfectant and a plaster from the cabinet "Sit down, you walking disaster" he patiently spilled disinfectant on cotton, wiping away the last blood drops "All these whines for some blood, you're a champion, you should handle it better of this.." he put the plaster to cover the cut, that now was no longer noticeable "Here you go."

Wallace inspected himself on the mirror "Are you sure no one will notice the plaster here?"

Volkner kissed him on the cheek "You'll be great. Don't worry about that, no one would see it"

**18. Rainbow**

After the rain was over, it was nice for Wallace to just stare at the rainbow with his lover in his arms. It was just peaceful.

**19. Grey**

"Into the bin!" affirmed Wallace staring at the piece of cloth on the bed

"But why, that is new! I put it on for just three times in a year!"

"It's grey"

"It's comfortable!"

"Grey is an ugly color, it doesn't mean anything, it's not pure as white and it's not intense as black"

"You should know black, white and grey aren't proper colors either"

"Grey's still ugly. It remembers me of mould!"

"Your speech surely makes sense, man"

**20. Fortitude**

In front of the door. That door that would have lead him either to glory or back to ordinary, Volkner took a deep breath. "Wallace, I'm not sure I'm gonna do it…Flint will surely stop me"

"This shouldn't make you quit trying, you're so determined. Be strong, I know you are" hands squeezing and lips touching. Volkner felt a new energy growing inside, he knew he could do it, as well as he knew he had nothing to fear with someone like Wallace standing by his side.


	2. 21 to 40

**21. Vacation**

The plane landed three hours later, as if it wasn't enough, there was a turbulence during the fly and Volkner was sure he heard the breakfast coming up for a visit.

At least his feet were on the ground now.

Damn it, why do they have to book a flight to have a vacation in Olivine City when Sunyshore was more beautiful? A mystery he never dared to explain.

After they deposited the luggage, he followed Wallace outside, sure enough he was going to the beach. He was left pretty surprised when the Hoenn champion, instead, leaded to the Lake of Rage.

Volkner gave him a questioning look "Why are we even here?"

"Well, it was late when I called, and all the hotels in Mahogany Town were booked, so I just had to be content with the one in Olivine City." He noticed the water master was blushing "So, you planned to be here from the beginning? But you love swimming in the sea! Lake's temperatures must be freezing, besides it's dangerous due to the amount of Gyarados in it!"

"I don't mind actually, there are some gulfs where the water is milder and there aren't any Gyarados, besides you would be bored to death in Olivine City, it would be useless."

**22. Mother Nature**

Volkner's pokègear rang furiously, it was still early in the morning, he left it ring for a while, anyone could understand that was no time to call!

However, when he noticed the guy on the other side was a little too persistent, "Yes…?" he answered more asleep than awake

"Volkner, you have to come here as fast as you can it's a vital question!"

Wallace was literally screaming, and it made the electric master jump out of his bed with a bad feeling inside.

He reached Hoenn quickly, completely unaware of what to expect.

Arrived at Wallace's place, everything appeared to be quiet, he looked closely evey side of the house looking for any trace of Wallace. Nothing.

"Volkner! Help me, I'm here!" a voice called from the back garden accompanied with leaves rustle. Volkner peeked behind a bush, to find Wallace wrapped only in a towel, he looked like some kind of mystic creature that just came out of the woods.

"What do you have to stare? Help me! I'm locked outside!" Volkner held back a laugh, how could someone be _this _clumsy?

He opened the door thanks to an iron thread, he borrowed Wallace his jacket just to enter his house.

"Not to upset you, but how did it happen?"

Wallace was scrolling leaves away from his body and hair "The heck that I know! Suddenly there was a wnd blast and the door slammed closed. It was a luck that I was holding my pokègear to check on the time. Or I'd be forced out there for Arceus knows how long. "

"Not that you looked bad surrounded by leaves"

**23. Cat**

"Shinx! Where are you?" Wallace yelled, looking for the tiny pokèmon that was nowhere in sight. Volkner pleaded him to look after the new arrived. Just that the young pokèmon was too damn lively, and it needed four times the attention a normal pokèmon requests.

Wallace was sure it hated him, though. When Volkner was not around the little creature loved to play him tricks and make him go crazy.

The Hoenn champion walked out in the garden, a weak cry caught his attention , the creature had climbed onto the tall cherry tree in the garden. "What the hell! Shinx! Be a good pokèmnon and come down, this instant!" he commanded, the little one just retreated back on the branch it was on, not caring of the pleadings "Come on, don't be mean, or Volkner would get mad at me!"

The pokèmon made a step, then it violently dug its nails in the wood. It was afraid of coming down. Wallace rolled his eyes, why in the end he always found himself doing something potentially dangerous?

Folding his cap and cape aside, he carefully climbed onto the tree, gently retrieving the scared pokèmon. He was sure he hated that Shinx.

"I'd better tell nothing to Volkner about this…"

When Volkner got home that night, he was a bit worried about what his boyfriend and pokèmon could have done all alone at home. It was a pleasant surprise to find them both asleep on the couch.

**24. No Time**

Ten to eleven. They were late and Wallace was still stuck in the bathroom, and there was no way to bring him out. Volkner tried to make him hurry more than once.

"You know the meeting will start….thirty minutes ago?"

The Hoenn champion was combing his hair, and those two curls on the side of his face were the two that took him more time "Just a moment, I bet everyone's late today"

"So you said last time, and we lost most of it!"

"Shush for once, you're overreacting as always!"

"Wal, I'll repeat it just one more time, or you exit now, or I'll bring you out with bad manners!"

"Oh, you wouldn't dare dear, besides I'm Wallace, I can do what I want"

And when his ego came out, Volkner's nerves tilted, he grabbed the water master that was still in his pajamas and carried him over the shoulder "Hey! Leave me down you fool!"

"Nope. You're Wallace, you can do whatever you want, even attend a meeting in pajamas!"

Wallace punched his boyfriend furiously on the back "You idiot, do you think I can go out dressed like this?"

"Why not, you're not naked"

Volkner opened the door, crossing the stone path from the house to the main street were several people stared at the scene, amused.

"Everyone's looking! What the fuck are you doing? Go back in!"

The electric master stopped in the middle of the square "If I do, do you promise to hurry and stop being so selfish?"

"I promise, I promise! Go back inside! Jerk!"

For the first time in his whole life, Wallace needed less than fifteen minutes to get ready.

**25. Trouble Lurking**

It was a quiet evening, the Lake of Rage, the orange light reflected the sunset over the crystalline surface, there was no trace of any Gyarados around. A flock of Pidgey was singing happily on the surrounding trees, and the soft rustle of the leaves made everything seem even more peaceful. Wallace and Volkner laid peacefully hand in hand, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere around them.

At one point Wallace abruptly stood up, staring at the lake with an alerted face "What's up?"

"Have you heard that?"

Volkner wiped some tiredness away from his eyes "Heard what?"

"Something moved under the water…"

"It's the lake of rage, Gyarados could be sleeping, but they surely are in, relax, turn that alarm of yours off!"

Wallace laid back again, the ugly feeling still not leaving him.

They were about to drift off, when suddenly, a wave rose from the lake, hitting them both "What the…?" was all Volkner could say before the sight of an angry Suicune in front of them, made him freeze.

He stared at the gorgeous water type pokèmon like a statue, a mix of admiration and fear didn't allow his legs to work. "What are you doing idiot? Run!"

Wallace had grabbed and dragged him out of the area, running like a fool.

Once they were surely safe, they need some time to catch their breath. "That…was really…Sui…Suicune?"

"Yes, and it was almost the last thing we could have seen"

**26. Tears**

Alone, he was alone once again, in that gym he's been stuck in for years. He wasn't used to the lonely sounds of gears moving anymore. It was all a mistake, a complete mistake.

He needed to forget, forget him for good. He was no one, just some spoiled kid's toy, thrown aside and replaced with a better one. He never thought that would happen so sudden, he didn't even expect forgetting be so hard. Every rainy day, every wave that crushed on the shore, every tear that escaped his eyes unmistakably recalled him of that wonderful man he still loved.

**27. Foreign**

Nimbasa City, one of the biggest Cities in Unova. It was something like Las Vegas, just…crazier.

They decided to go to eat in an ethnic restaurant, as it was the closer to their hotel and Wallace didn't feel like walking. A waiter brought them the menu

"Is there anything without onion?" protested Wallace "What kind of people put all this onion into the dishes?"

"They're from Pallet Town, you know there the onion is the main product"

"I don't understand why"

"Well, take a salad and take the onion away, where's the problem?"

"It would still stink of it…look, here! Something with just carrots and tomatoes, I think it'll be good"

The waiter came back writing their orders down. Volkner had a suspicious grin on his face "What's with that?"

"Nothing, you're so silly, making a fuss over onions!"

"If it was with cheese you'd do the same"

Their plates arrived, Wallace looked down at the well cooked soup, carving like no one, he took a spoon full of it into his mouth, just to notice that there was actually onion, he forced himself to swallow "Oh, god! I feel like I have to puke!" he said, covering his mouth with the hand, and Volkner exploded into a laugh "Oh, jeez! You're such an idiot!"

"There was written _carrots and tomatoes_ on the menu"

"Well, at the head of that page it was said those were all recipes cooked with extra onion!" he was holding his belly that was starting to ache for the laughs

"And you bastard say nothing at all?"

"You should have seen your face!"

"Well, tonight you're going to sleep in the shower!"

**28. Sorrow**

Hurt. Hate. Sorrow.

The words to describe Volkner's feelings were several.

His eyes weren't wrong, He saw Wallace and Winona together, and he didn't need a second view to understand they were making out.

Wallace told him he was sick at home, that he wouldn't have left the pokèmon league. Like hell he was!

Volkner wanted to beat the shit out of him the same instant he surprised the couple, there in the middle of the crowd. Serves him right. So he would have learn how much being betrayed hurts.

Despite the rage told him to act, he didn't even make a move, just walked away in defeat, his heart hurt too much to even make a move.

**29. Happiness**

Volkner walked towards the shore, it was six in the morning, he must be there. His opinion was confirmed as soon as he oversaw Milotic swimming.

Wallace sat there, knees brought to his chest and head hidden between them. He didn't notice Volkner coming, as he was started when the other called him.

They stared for a while, before Volkner couldn't take it anymore, they had been separated for too long, he ran towards Wallace and hugged him so tight to don't let him breath "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Winona told me everything…I…" he said in tears, on his side, Wallace was squeezing him as well.

Words weren't needed. In the moment their lips met, they know happiness was back.

**30. Under The Rain**

The pouring rain. Volkner had come to hate that sound, he was hating anything concerning Wallace and water at the moment. Since the two broke, the water had never stopped coming down from the sky.

He opened the door, freezing at the sight of a soaked Wallace on his doorstep. A voice in the depth of his heart was screaming _"Look at his estate! He came here for you! Hug him, warm him, give him another chance!" _

No. He couldn't do that "What do you want?" he asked coldly. The other's eyes were red, he must have been crying a lot, not that he cared about that.

"Volkner, we need to talk"

"No, we're done Wallace. I'm not gonna change my mind"

"That was just a misunderstanding…"

"You're hands were groping her ass and your tongue was way down her throat! I'm not blind! There was no fucking misunderstanding at all!"

"Wait, please let me explain…"

Volkner faced away, he knew far too well that staring at him for some more moments would have taken him back to the game.

"Go back home and don't ever show your ass around here again. I hope I made my point clear"

He slammed the door closed, slipping down to the floor in a waterfall of tears, the sound of the rain making his head hurt.

Wallace walked back as well, hoping the rain would have covered his tears.

**31. Flowers**

Perfectly, it was Valentine's day and Volkner didn't get his boyfriend anything. If it was for him, this stupid occurrence could also go forgot straight to hell, but for that touchy Wallace, surely not!

He completely forgot about it! Shops were closed and he was in trouble, he really wasn't in the mood to hear the other complaining about _How little he cared about their relationship_, god! A girl wouldn't be so ball breaker!

He was heading back home trying to imagine something, when he spotted Gardenia, flowers? Well this is something that is usually given to girls, but in that moment was the best he could achieve to buy. The Girl made him a nice composition of red and white roses.

When he was at home, Wallace was reading on the couch.

"You're home"

"Yes, or you wouldn't have said that"

He approached keeping the bunch of flowers behind his back. He knelt down and kissed Wallace on the forehead "Hey, what's with all this honey?"

Volkner gave him the flowers, smiling "Happy Valentine's day"

Wallace stared at the gift in his hands, it surely was nice, but he had a strange expression on, as he was about to laugh "What? I know, I know! They would have been better for a girl but…"

"You really are something… today's January 14th, you're early dear"

Volkner face palmed himself, how could someone be so stupid?

**32. Night**

The rustle of sheets and all the sudden movements in the middle of the night, woke Wallace up from his peaceful sleep.

He saw Volkner standing and stretching his arms out "It's midnight, where the hell are you going?" he asked, still half asleep

"I need to piss, go back to sleep"

Wallace laid back, adjusting his head on the pillow "If you don't stop waking me up at night for your peeing session, I swear I'll kill you!"

"I can do it directly in bed if it bothers you so much"

**33. Expectations**

This time he was sure he did it! He followed the recipe step by step, checked the ingredients three times and mixed them exactly how the book wanted, it would be the best chocolate cake ever.

Volkner was already thinking how to decorate it. He'd put blue sugar over with thousands of rainbow colored candies, his niece would have loved it.

The timer on the oven rang, signaling the time was passed, he took the cake out, almost burning his hand and put it on the counter.

Glancing at the wall clock, he noticed it was still half past four "Well, it needs to cool off before I can décor it" he left everything there and went out to feed his pokèmon.

When he was back, he noticed something that really hit his nerves "The cake had been cut, and someone took a couple of slices of it. Having an idea of who it was he stepped to the bedroom, where Wallace was reading "Hey…"

"How was the cake?" asked Volkner ironically

"I liked it, you did it well" smiled Wallace

"Well, you should have known that wasn't for you! It was for my niece, it's her birthday tonight! What am I supposed to bring her now?"

"You can always stop by the bakery and buy her one…"

"That's not the point, I wanted her to be happy by a gift I made." He huffed "Doesn't matter, I have no time to bake another one…"

He stood up and left

"Sorry Volk" shouted Wallace

Volkner peeped back from the door "Oh, no, no, no man! You don't think you can get yourself out of this so easy. Find yourself some good porn magazines, I won't be at your service for a while!"

**34. Stars**

They were apart, taken by duties of two different regions, they were forced to be away from each other for a quite long time. The only way they got to talk was the phone, and they chatted at late night.

Wallace leaned on the doorframe, looking up at the starry sky "You know, looking at the stars I could pretend you're here with me, at least we share the sky"

A laugh came from the other side "What? I'm trying to be romantic!"

"No, is that you just lied, I'm in Unova right now and you're in Kanto, here's still afternoon and the sun is shining"

**35. Hold My Hand**

While walking in the middle of the crowd, Volkner felt his hand being grabbed by someone else's

"W…Wal…what are you doing? We're in public…" behind the protest, his heart was racing crazy "So? I don't just love you when we're in private, and I don't care if people know it. I'd say it's even better! Showing out love it's not a crime!"

**36. Precious Treasure**

Wallace yawned loudly as he climbed down the stairs, going to eat something.

He was taken aback when his foot slipped on something like slime, the water master cursed out loud as soon as he noticed his suspects were real: there was mud spread all over the floor. Inspecting the spots closer, Wallace noticed a too familiar animal pad. "Volkner! Come here! Now!"

The dirty trail went from the back door to the main one "This time, I'm gonna make a carpet with that little beast!"

The other arrived from the stairs, messy hair and still half asleep

"What are you shouting for so early in the morning?" Wallace pointed at the dirty floor defensively "_Your _Shinx!"

"It's just a puppy, it's normal he goes in and out. What do you care about anyway, I'm the one who cleans the floor"

"That's not the point…oh shit! The garden!" Wallace literally flew outside to check on the plants and flowers, if the damned pokèmon had ruined them, he'd grind it for good!

As he feared, all the lilies were gone. He could see a starry tail weaving in the air, Wallace got closer furtively and grabbed the poor Shinx from the back of its neck "Are you a Shinx or a fucking Excadrill?"

The little pokèmon stick it tongue out, pouting at the man "No, no, no. don't you dare making that face! You did a mess inside, are you happy about this?"

He received a small electric discharge in answer that forced him to leave the creature down "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

He cursed out loud before noticing something shimmering at the bottom of a hole dug by the pokèmon, inspecting it closer, he could notice they were sapphires "Oh my…Volkner, can you come out for a moment?"

"Wal, you're upsetting me, you know that?"

Volkner found himself being dragged out "Look"

"Holy Arceus! Where did you found those?"

Wallace pointed to the Shinx who sat proudly in front of the hole.

"This is marvelous, you, but, where the hell did it get those?"

**37. Eyes**

"Blue"

"Light green"

"I don't understand why you keep insisting, I just see them as blue" protested Wallace in front of the mirror"

"No, look: mine are blue, an ordinary blue. Yours are more peculiar, can't you see the shade of green they have? They're just like the sea"

"The sea is blue as far as I'm concerned"

"Come on don't be so blind! Can't you see the water on the shore being so clear that is the same color as your eyes?"

"No."

"I always said you're a shit as a water trainer!"

**38. Abandoned**

"Hey Wal…wake up!" Volkner nudged on his boyfriend's shoulder, who squirmed and rolled on his opposite side

"Come on Wal, have you heard that?"

"Heard what?"

"It seems there's a pokèmon crying under the window"

Sighing, Wallace stood up, rubbing tiredness away from his eyes and yawning deeply. By the time he put his slip-ons, Volkner was outside. He followed him (carefully checking for no one looking), there behind the bushes there was a little Shinx, that lay abandoned, Volkner took it in his arms "You poor thing, who's the mean that did this to you?"

Wallace stretched a hand out to caress the little creature's head, just to obtain a bite on his finger "What a polite pokèmon you are…" Shinx glared at him, sticking its tongue out

"Hey Wal, is the red blanket still in the wardrobe?"

"Yes, why do you want it anyway?"

"We're keeping it"

"What? You already have a Luxray, why do you want another one?"

"You have ten Luvdisc"

"Luvdisc don't bite!"

Volkner walked back inside, Shinx still glaring at Wallace, the water master sighed, it was going to begin a long period of sufferance.

**39. Dreams**

When Wallace came back home and saw the dirty clothes basket empty, he feared for the horrible end his shirts did. Volkner was a clothes killer, whenever he touched the washing machine, some poor pair of trouser died. Really, they came out all ripped.

He ran towards the laundry, but the machine was off.

"What are you doing, running like a fool up and down the stairs? Did you eat Carbos perhaps?"

The water master was pale in face "Where are my clothes?"

"On the bed, they're dry"

Incredible, all the clothes were perfectly clean and washed, and they had no imperfection!

Wallace slapped his face

"What the hell? Are you crazy perhaps?"

"No, I was just making sure this isn't a dream"

**40. Rated**

One lazy morning, Volkner was reading the newspaper "Look there's a pokèmon beauty show next Monday, are you inscribing Milotic?"

Wallace sat down, eyes still heavy "I don't think I will. I tried two years ago, but there the judges are all males and they rate pokèmons according to the breast of the trainer…."

"You can always put some cotton under your shirt, I'm sure you'll look great!"


End file.
